Old Order
by Harute Haptism
Summary: During the Chunin Exams young shinobi are expected to showcase themselves for the prosperity of their village. This exam certainly wasn't any different, except for the fact the Leaf's Jinchuriki being noticed by a beautiful young girl, destined to end the era of Man and the Elemental Nations to usher the return of those thought to have been only nightmares. Adopted from Dthegrimm


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters that appear from other anime, video games, or manga, unless they're original characters and jutsu created by me. **

**This fiction was adopted from dthegrimm's Rise of the Jiang-Shi. Some events have been altered, changed, and/or omitted.**

**WARNING: The fiction contains subjects and materials not intended for younger audiences. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Old Order**

Jiang-Shi – Pronounced "key-ong-she." A kind of Chinese vampire that feeds on the essence of its victims. The appearance of a Jiang-Shi varies from that of an ordinary human, indistinguishable from anyone else to something more closely resembling a zombie. Unlike traditional vampires, once a Jiang-Shi has absorbed enough essence, it becomes strong enough to become immune to even sunlight. One of the few ways to stop a Jiang-Shi is to place a tag talisman on its forehead causing paralysis.

**Chapter 1 – First Mourning**

Nightfall fell on the fifth day of the Chunin Exam's second round, the failing teams not to injured to escape the dark forest rushed to the nearest exit, but none more so then the four Takigakure ninja speeding through the canopy. Leading them was a blonde man of average size followed by a somewhat diminutive man with long black bangs covering his naturally dilated eyes, a girl with long dark blue hair tied into pigtails, and a red-haired girl of similar stature, each reeking heavily with the stench of fear. They stopped on a patch of cleared branches surrounded by heavy shrubbery in a panic.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" the diminutive boy asked fearfully.

"Whatever they were... there were a lot of them," the red-head panted.

"They got Yuuki," the other girl cried.

"We have to keep moving," the blonde man stated, "only 4½ kilometers left before were out of here."

"BUT YUUKI," the dark-haired girl shouted.

"SHE'S GONE," he shouted back, "We can't do anything for her." The redhead wrapped her sobbing friend in a tight embrace, when a rustling behind them draw their attention. Fearing the worst, they turned ready to attack the new threat, but instead of that threat propping up a familiar face did in it's place, a boy with short brown, a blue jacket, and a Takigakure headband fastened to his forehead.

"Hoki," the small boy sighed in relief, "I thought they got you too."

"I was following the things that took Yuuki, but I lost sight of them, when I sensed you guys," he explained.

"Do you mean she's...,"

"No, she's not died," he claimed, "I can still sense her faintly. It's more like someone's overshadowing her presence. It's kinda hard to explain."

"Can you tell which way she is?" the blonde man asked.

"I think," Hoki paused to focus before pointing toward the southwest, "that way."

The group launched back into canopy and continued on as fast as they could without alerting anyone to their presence and managed to cover nearly 2½ km relatively quick. That is until, their blonde leader abruptly stopped and perched himself on a branch overlooking a small clearing. The others followed his lead and stopped on other branches near him. The leader's gaze was fixed firmly on something on the forest floor, or more precisely someone, bounded to a tree.

A young woman with light orange hair cut short and held back by a black headband bearing Takigakure's insignia, her figure strikingly more developed then the other girls in the party. She wore a loose fit short gray kimono with a orange sash, matching the color of her hair. Her unkempt appearance and hunched posture told them she was more than likely unconscious.

"YUU..." the dark-haired girl tried to call out to her, but was stopped when Hoki clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet," he shushed her, "It's a trap. More of those things might close by." He saw in her eyes that she understood and slowly removed his hand.

"What are we gonna do?" she whispered back.

"We'll wait, whoever is behind this to show up," their leader planned, "and when they do we..."

He quickly shut his mouth as the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. The air had became decisively thicker and the cries of the forest's ambiance ceased. They all looked back down to their captive friend as someone emerge from the surrounding shadows.

_**Down on the Forest floor**_

Yuuki slowly awoke to the ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to move, but realized she is tied securely to the base of a tree. Instantly the memories came flooding back to her and she became terrified of what lurked in the shadows around her. Those things caught her and brought her to those two monsters then they, then they...

The thought of what they made her watch brought tears to her eyes and caused her knees to shake uncontrollably. Were she not bound to the tree, she most certainly would have collapsed into a whimpering mess. Suddenly that ominous feeling that awoke her returned in full force and she hesitantly scanned the darkness, using what little moonlight the trees allowed to penetrate them. There smiling in the darkness to her right was a young woman around her age. The group watching on from the canopy saw her and thought she looked far too innocent to be the culprit.

She had a cute face that practically screamed _girl-next-door,_ dark brown hair tied into two Chinese buns on either side of her head with short bangs framing her face and matching brown eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse with dark green pants. Some among the group recognized her as one of Konoha's rookie genin, but to the Yuuki she was devil made flesh. At the sight of her innocent looking face, the Takigakure kunoichi could do only one thing. She screamed.

Her scream came out long and shrill, driving the smaller forest dwellers away. The rookie kunoichi allowed her captive to frantically struggle against her confines, until she was satisfied her audience was paying full attention. She slowly made her way towards her frantic hostage, her hysteria growing more evident with each and every step, and stared directly into her eyes. Instantly, Yuuki's cries were silenced and her body ceased it's futile struggling.

"Now isn't that better?" she asked, "Do you want to die tonight?" The frightened girl slowly shook her head "no", her tear-stained eyes never leaving the brunette.

"Good," she smiled brightly, "Then you won't mind playing a little game. I'm going to ask you a few simple questions and based on how you answer, I will decide if you walk out of here dead or alive. Do you understand?" The girl shook her head once more.

"Question 1: What is your name and age?" the girl tried to answer, but her voice refused to come out, "Sorry, I forgot, you can speak again."

"Yuu," she paused realizing her voice returned, "Yuuki Miku, I'm 16."

"Good," she cheered, "Okay Ms. Miku. Can I call you, Yuuki? Question 2: Who is your sensei and where are they?"

"Koichi Shido, I don't know where he is,"

"Excellent," she smiled, "Last Question: Are you a virgin?"

"...," Yuuki hesitated, "no." The would-be-game show hostess was surprised her contestant answered that last one truthfully.

"~_Congratulations, Ms. Yuuki Miku. You've answered each question truthfully and won the grand prize, Your Sad Excuse of a Life~_," the girl let out a relieved sigh, "~_Now onto the Lightning Round.~_" Yuuki's hopes faded immediately.

"_~Behind door number one~_," the brunette pointed up. Yuuki turned her gaze upward and to her horror, dangling helplessly in varied positions, bound, and gagged were her friends and comrades.

"A little lower, if you please," they dropped a few dozen more feet, until they were at her eye level, "Very well done, Hoki." Yuuki turn slowly to her right and saw Hoki smiling back to her from the corner of her eye.

"How can you be here?" Yuuki stared in disbelief, "I thought... I thought they..."

"You thought they slowly drained every ounce of blood from my body, until I was a withered, dried up husk. Then ripped into a thousand tiny pieces and eaten by a horde ravenous walking corpses," Hoki summarized in gruesome detail, before getting right in her face and with a voice far too feminine for his body to produce spoke again, "If that's what you remember, then the answer should be simple. I'm not Hoki."

The imposter's body was enveloped in a deep amorphous darkness with a blood-red hue, before peeling away as if made of paper. As the shard of that blackness fell to the earth, they revealed a woman with long jet black hair matched only by her eyes and strangely enough garbed a white nurse's smock. Reveling in the bound kunoichi's fear, she slowly traced her hand along the girls face and gently pulled her closer by her chin.

"That's far enough Kin," the brunette ordered, "She won the prize."

"Mistress," Kin stopped her actions and submissively backed away from the girl. Her mistress bridged the distance between the bound girl and herself and stared directly into her eyes. She grinned menacingly, allowing her to see her canines elongate into fangs, and with a murderous glint in her eyes proceeded onto the bonus round.

"Yuuki," she spoke loud enough for everyone hear, "Pick which two of your friends are going to die." Upon hearing the psychotic command she was given, her friends began struggling to free themselves with renewed vigor and muffled pleas. The Lady of the Hour moved out of Yuuki's line-of-sight to allow her to make her final decision. Yuuki looked at her friends' frightened faces, stunned at what these monsters were forcing her to do.

"Of course we could always do it my way," Kin moved closer to the blond man and removed his gag.

"YOU CRAZY FUCKIN' BITCHES, I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU, I SWEAAHHHH," tired of his voice, Kin broke his jaw.

"The hot-blooded type," she commented as water vapor slowly gathered around her right hand and solidified into a blade, "wonder how long it'll take me to finish you off."

"STOP IT," Yuuki cried out.

"If you don't choose quickly, we'll play with every single one of them, just like Hoki," our dear hostess threatened. Yuuki looked back at her friends as she began the monstrous triage. She hesitantly glanced them over, before stopping on her shorter teammate. He shook his head and struggled in denial.

'She wouldn't choose me,' he prayed.

"Kurokami," she turned away as she called out his name. Hearing his name, Kin used her water blade to cut away the gag from his mouth.

"Yuuki, this is joke right? We've been teammates for years. You couldn't choose me," her silence was all the answer he received, "HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, I'VE KEPT EVERY PROMISE I'D EVER MADE TO YOU. I PROTECTED YOU OVER MY OWN LIFE ON EVERY MISSION! I LOVED YOU EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME! WHY DO I HAVE DIE HERE!"

"Then this will no different any other mission, now won't it," Kin silenced him with a look, "It'll be over will real soon. Promise."

"And the other?" the hostess asked cheerfully. Yuuki's turned away from Kurokami, unable to bare looking at him again. Tears streamed down her as turned to another of her long time friends.

"Kawamoto," she shamefully called out her red-headed friend's name. The game was over and Kin cut loose the gags from all the captives. The survivors of the bonus round, the would-be leader with a broken jaw and the blue-haired girl remained silent.

"YOU COW-CHEASTED BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE ME," Yuuki sobbed uncontrollably hearing her condemned friend.

"I'm sorry," she cried as if asking them to forgiveness.

"IF YOUR SORRY WHY NOT CHOOSE THAT MEAT-HEAD TSUNODA OR THAT WHINY BITCH TANIUCHI," she hysterically condemned the survivors before a thought occurred to her, "I get it. That's why you picked me. If you get rid of me no would know you've been fucking Hoki, Meat-head, and Shido behind Lord Shibuki's back."

"NO," Yuuki cried.

"That's why you picked me?" Kurokami asked dumbstruck.

"NO,"

"So you can keep having sex with Tsunoda. THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO DIE!"

"NOOOO!"

"There, now that wasn't so hard. Was it?" Our dear host spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Yuuki repeated as the two sacrifices continued berating her.

"Mistress, I think we might have broke this one," Kin observed.

"Then she's really not going like this part," with an innocent smile plastered to her face, she grabbed Yuuki's head and held her tear-stained eyes open, "Kin, if you would be so kind."

Kin smiled at her mistress' unspoken order and approached her first victim. Their screams filled the night air as Kin set about her most delightful task. Yuuki, far too distraught too speak, watched as Kin viciously violated the flesh of her one time best friends and comrades.

_**Sometime later in Konoha's Market Square**_

The streets bustled with life as crowds of people swarmed about the Market Square. The entire area was decorated with banners of flags and lights, while the bars and taverns echoed with laughter and jubilation. Nobody would have guessed that more then a hundred young shinobi had last their lives over past five days, but that was besides the point for many. With the commencement of the Chunin Exams, certain things changed within the village. The first and most evident of them being the majority of shops and restaurants remained open far longer then normal. The influx of visitors and strangers to the village allowed store owners to expand their own market value with customers from other regions and also allowed them make a larger profit on goods available exclusively to the Land of Fire's Konohagakure.

Amidst the crowds two young women, a long raven-haired beauty in a short loose-fit gray kimono with an orange sash and a brunette with her hair tied into two Chinese buns wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants, took in the sights and sounds while conversing amongst themselves. Their carefree expressions belaying their darker natures.

"So Kin," the brunette called, "How does it feel to be rid of your _human condition_?"

"It feels incredible," she beamed, "like waking up from a bad dream. No matter how cliche that sounds, Mistress."

"If the shoe fits," she joked, "and when were in public like this just call me Tenten."

"Everything's so clear and sharp," in joy of her newfound awareness and she accidentally bumped into a Konoha shinobi with short brown hair and a dull looking face framed by a forehead protector that reminded her of the Second Hokage, "Excuse me."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled back as Kin suddenly felt a strange pulse in her chest and her face heat up, "Umm, are you okay?"

"It's nothing, she just has a hard time in crowds," Tenten quickly ushered her friend away from him.

"Great, I have the Kakashi-effect on kids," he lamented. Tenten led Kin into a dark alley Kin away from the crowds, faintly lit by the obscured main street lights.

"What was that?" Kin asked feeling her fangs ache and her vision burn red.

"Sorry, I was having so much fun showing you how to play your food that I forgot to tell you about our tastes," Tenten apologized to her salivating second, "You already know about the five chakra natures; fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. That pulsing sensation your feeling is your body telling you that the chakra natures it most prefers are present in your target. Long story short, that dude was your type."

"You can't be serious?" she asked.

"You get used to it," Tenten commented, "It's no different from when your mouth starts to water when you smell your favorite food. That guy must have a couple natures you like to get such a strong response."

"Are there any other details I should know?" Kin wondered as the sensations slowly died down..

"A few," she answered, "but where's the fun if I tell you every little thing?" Kin didn't know what to think as she watched her creator rejoin the crowds. Kin followed closely behind Tenten as she blended in with the swarms of lesser creatures in silence and thought back to her to fight in the preliminaries.

During her match against that shadow-user, Shikamaru if she remembered right, she toyed with him for most of the fight, making sure not to come in contact with his shadow. She used her senbon and bells to mislead him, before casting her genjutsu on him. All she had to do was bombard him with the senbon in her hand and he would have died instantly, but he somehow managed to catch her by trailing his shadow along her wires' shadow of all things. And to her unending humiliation, he made her look like a complete fool by using the wall to make her knock herself unconscious. Why would anyone want a kunoichi who disgraced herself with such a shameful defeat?

Kin withdraw from the thoughts of her match and returned to reality, but the question persisted.

"Mis..., I mean Tenten," she corrected herself. Tenten slowed down until, she was walking right next to her.

"What's up?" she asked. Kin hesitated to ask for moment, almost dreading what the answer could have been.

"Why did you decide to turn me?"

"Simple enough question," she claimed, "You impressed me."

"I impressed you?" she wondered, "How, after embarrassing myself like that?"

"Ohh. Your thinking about your fight the Nara kid. Although that was pretty funny through, I'm talking about what happened in the forest," she clarified, "When I saw you were tormenting that girl in the forest, you enjoyed that far more then you let on. Your a cold-blooded, cruel, sadist killer, I like that. I had no doubt if given the chance you would have given everyone in that clearing a slow painful death, including your teammates."

"It's true I wouldn't mind skinning my asshole teammates alive, but seriously, you were impressed by my ability to be an evil bitch?" she asked dumbfounded.

"That and," Tenten discreetly wrapped her arm around Kin's shoulder and slipped her hand into her kimono, "most of all I like ya." Kin was quite surprised her Mistress's sudden forwardness, she really was full of pleasant surprises.

"That explains why you want me to call you Mistress," Kin verbally jabbed.

"Does that answer your question?" Tenten wondered.

"It does, Mistress," Tenten gave her catty smile and withdraw herself from Kin's garments, much to the dismay of several male passerby who saw the exchange.

"Good," she cheerfully ceased her groping.

Shortly after their little public display, the two ventured into a sleepier part of the village's commercial sector to a closed shinobi outfitter called The 108 Dragons. Tenten unlocked the door and invited Kin inside. Once inside, Kin glanced around the shop, impressed with the wide selection; kunai, shuriken, packs of senbon, an assortment of swords, knives, wire string, steel mesh, padded clothing and other shinobi combat attire, pouches, blank scrolls, explosive tags, a variety of hand-to-hand weapons, and other specialty gear she had never before.

"Sorry were closed. I thought I locked that door," called a handsome looking young man, with a plain charm, in an apron with a broom in his hands from the back the shop, "Oh, I'm sorry. Welcome Home Mistress Tenten." The man bowed slightly as he welcomed her home.

Tenten stopped in front of him, a scowl marring her pretty face. The man wondered why his mistress stalled before him and glimpsing up to her while keeping his head lowered. His answer came when her fist collided with his lowered face. Her uppercut impacted straight and heavy, sending him flying into the ceiling before falling helplessly down to the floor face first. Blood gushed from his mouth and nose, pooling thickly onto the floor.

"If you ever address us in that manner again, I will end you," she promised without an ounce of remorse.

"A thousand apologize my Mistress," he prostrated himself in the puddle of blood, "Please forgive my impertinence." Tenten glared down at pathetic man, annoyed by the mere sight him, and spat onto the back of his bowed head. Tenten continued on her way into the back of the shop, through a pair of black curtains, not sparing him a second look. Kin followed her all the while wondering what that exchange was about, as far as she could tell he was being perfectly polite.

"Welcome Home," Tenten greeted her fellow denizen of the dark, "Treat this place like you would your own."

Tenten watched Kin slip out of her shoes before proceeding to give her the grand tour; the spotless kitchen, the posh living room, complete with a wireless entertainment center and flat screen television. Moving upstairs she showed off two of the three bedrooms, one belonging to herself, a guestroom which she instructed Kin to use as she wished, and the last room which she neglected to explain.

"Now onto the most important room in the house," Tenten guided her back down stairs, through the living room and past the back entrance to a staircase leading down to the basement.

Once downstairs she flipped the lights on, the basement was stocked wall to wall with boxes and crates containing the shop's surplus weapons and gear. Tenten moved passed them to the back where a massive iron backpack with three giant scrolls hung on the wall next to Chinese scimitar and several long cylindrical tubes roughly her height. Tenten gently slid the pack over and placed her hand on the wall. Responding to her touch, a red seal appeared before quickly fading away. The ground beneath Kin's feet shook and a section of the stone floor spread apart. Kin's hopped away from the passage as it widened further. Tenten strolled past her, with a teasing look on her face, and strolled down the hidden stairwell. Once Kin had gotten over her surprise, she followed her down the passage. As they began her descent, torches placed along the walls lit themselves one after another. Kin questioned their need for wall to lighting, after all they could see perfectly well in the dark.

After venturing deep beneath the earth, they reach the bottom level to a grand pair stone doors of polished obsidian with two golden dragons engraved into it.

"Release," Tenten called out. At her command, the massive doors opened into a large room that shocked Kin to her core.

Hanging from the walls beautifully intricate tapestries encrusted with diamonds, rubies, emeralds of varying shapes and sizes separated by exotic looking staffs and blades proudly displayed. Spread around were portraits of men and women dressed in expensive red kimono, suits, and dresses. Kin guessed they were probably nobles. However at the center of the room sat the most enthralling piece of treasure. A coffin the size of a king-sized bed made of shining black obsidian ordained by solid gold shaped into dragons, phoenix, and blooming flowers all under a blood red ruby full moon. The artifact sent a chill down up Kin's spine, which did little to stop running her hand over the ornate treasure.

"This room is incredible," she thought out load, "It's like the treasure rooms in those old Indiana Jones movies. Everything in here must cost a fortune. Where did you get all this?"

"There all gifts I received when my true nature came to light. So to speak," she haughtily proclaimed, "This is where we sleep the majority time. The bedrooms upstairs are more for show then anything else, in case we have a human guest. I suppose you can think of this as the master bedroom."

Kin tried to push the coffin lid off, but it refused to budge.

"There's a little treat to opening it," Tenten claimed. Kin watched closely as Tenten ran her hand across the coffin, much like she did, expecting another seal to appear.

"You have to push this button right here," Kin deflated as the simple act caused lid to rise up, "What expecting another seal to magically appear?"

"Well no, maybe, just something flashier then a switch,"

"Sorry to disappoint you," she sarcastically remarked, "Come on. It's still too early to call it a night. I still have a few more things I to show you."

"I thought you wanted me figure that out myself?" she wondered.

"So you don't want to learn any more tricks," Tenten gave her that catty smile, knowing full well what her answer was.

"You don't like giving me options, do you," Kin shrugged.

"You say it like your not having fun,"

"You have a point," Kin followed her out, "but still."

Once the two were back upstairs, Tenten grabbed their shoes from the front entrance and together left out through the back into the alley behind the shop and faded into the night.

_**On the Other Side of the Village near the Redlight District,**_

Two men stumbled through the lower income area, not to far from the debauched merriment of Konohagakure's infamous redlight district, reeking of booze and cheap perfume. As the two stumbled about, their spirits lifted higher by the bottles of cheap over priced sake in their shaky grasps, they sung loudly disturbing the residents.

_My baby take's the morning train_

_He works from nine 'til five and then_

_He takes another home again_

_To find me waiting for him_

_To go slow dancing, anything I want_

_He takes me to a movie or to a restaurant_

They were obviously to hammered to remember the correct lyrics.

"SHUT UP, WERE TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled an irate citizen.

"COME OUT HERE AND MAKE ME, MONKEY SPANKER," one of the drunks shouted back.

"EAT A DICK!" the other shouted.

As the two inebriated men continued ranting insults into night, they caught the attention of two particular women lurking in the shadows.

"Excuse me," a sultry voice called out to them. The two men turned towards the source of the melodious voice and were greeted to a sight that caused certain parts of their anatomy to became rather uncomfortable.

Emerging from the shadows two rather lascivious women stepped forth, each sporting a coy grin. The first woman was a tall beauty with long dark-hair, porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, sharp onyx eyes, a voluptuous build clad in a high-cut black bustier, showing off her impressive chest, with thigh high heeled boot, a necktie and white lab coat. The other had short brown hair, deep brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and while not as built as the woman next to her was none-the-less extremely curvy. She stood there topless in an oversized leather cap, that obscured part of her face, with a skull signet, black baggy leather pants with suspenders barely covering her nipples, let alone her ample bust, gloves and black boots.

"There's no need to go disturbing the nice people around here," the lab coat clad woman spoke, "Why not keep us company for awhile." The two beauties sashayed up to their slack-jawed counterparts and locked their arms around theirs.

"A...are you guys new around he...here?" the quickly sobering drunk asked, while his eyes were glued the naughty doctor's bosom.

"Does that line ever work?" she smiled.

"It's just I don't think I'd forget seeing quality like this," he motioned to her entire body.

She locked her arm tighter around the taller of the two men and pressed her body further against him, "If you want I'll let you do a lot more than look."

"Really?"

"I don't walk around like this just because I enjoy it,"

"Ooh, your a...," his brain finally caught up to the rest of his body.

"We have a small apartment around the corner," she began to subconsciously guide the man.

"This isn't going to cost me an arm and a leg is it?" he chuckled.

"Don't worry my friend and I are plenty affordable," she paused and slowly glided her free hand over his chest, "especially if they have what it takes." That did the trick and the taller man melted in her arms, he couldn't careless if he went broke on this chick.

Watching the hot doctor flirt with his friend, the shorter man trailed behind them wondered why his topless companion didn't do the same with him, "So, umm, what's your name?"

The topless chick didn't say a word and broke their embrace, surprising him, before locking his arm between her cleavage with her right hand and her worming her other into the of his pants.

"Ooooh, your more feisty then your friend," he smiled, "What will you do for an encore." She pulled the man down slightly and whispered into his ear.

The excited man instantly went rigid, his face burning red, "Really?"

Once again she didn't speak, but instead licked him from the base of his neck up past his Adam's apple to his chin before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Actions speak louder," his blush spread all over his body.

Several minutes past and the two working girls guided their patrons to a tall rounded apartment building. The two men tried not to mind that the building itself was far beyond what you would call rundown. The walls were a faded shades of rotting brown behind random bits of vulgar graffiti calling for death of someone called Nine. They walked past a small boarded up window where they guessed the landlord or manager used to live, up the stairs to the 7th Floor. At the far end of the hall on the right, between two boarded up doors, the nurse untangled herself from her counterpart and reached down into her cleavage, much to his joy, and pulled out a single key. She slowly unlocked the door and as she turned the knob she asked her soon-to-be customers a final question.

"Are you ready?" hurriedly they nodded their heads. She licked her lips and opened the door.

Once inside of the apartment the two men scarcely glanced around with wide perverse smiles as the topless woman guided them over to the couch, while the doctor locked the door before joining them. She sat down on the right end of the couch, resting her lower back against the armrest and propped her left leg up against the back of the couch. She beckoned her customer over with her finger and like a moth to blazing fire he climbed on top of her. Unable to resist any longer, he mercilessly groped her chest and bottom while placing scattered kisses on her neck

As the doctor let him succumb to his urges, the other two occupants watched them intently, before the topless woman had had enough. She roughly grabbed her customer by his collar and pulled him up off the couch onto the adjacent love seat. Before he could register what happened, she slowly crawled onto his lap, swaying her breasts in his face as she sat down on his lap. He had a slightly frightened look on his face, completely caught off guard by her forcefulness, before it was overcome by his excitement. With a ravenous smirk, she ground her hips into his pelvis and invaded his mouth with her abnormally long tongue.

In their euphoria, the men lost what little sense of their surrounding they had left and didn't notice what their companions were actually doing. As the doctor watched her customer indulge his desires, she wrapped her arms around him and with a discreet twitch of her wrist slipped a single senbon needle hidden up her sleeve. Likewise, her topless companion had become more aggressive with her customer, slowly clutching his neck as her tongue snaked its way down his throat.

Just as the nurse was about to pierce the back of the unsuspecting man's neck, he bit down on her collar, "Mmm, not so hard." He ignored her plea and bit down on the same spot with exceedingly more force. This time however, it sent a wave of pleasure throughout her entire body. The sudden pleasure made her lose her concentration, along with her delicate grip on the needle, in favor of embracing him closer. Unable to hold back any longer, her muscles contracted as she let out a loud cry signaling her inevitable release.

As she basked in her afterglow, the man pulled himself free of her embrace and appraised his work. Certainly in deed she was barely conscious, drooling all over herself with heavy breaths, as blood streamed from the two puncture wounds on her collar. He turned his attention to his shorter friend and the topless woman on top of him.

"Are you done yet?" he asked. In response, his friend grabbed the topless woman's shoulder and not-so-gently shoved her off himself and onto a glass coffee table directly in front of them. The man rose from his seat with a disgusted look on his face.

"You okay," he wondered.

"HELL NO," he wiped the red stains from his lips, "This bitch is disgusting. Do you know what she planed to do to me?"

"Was it that bad?" the taller man inquired.

"Glass tables, ninja wire, stilettos and... and..." he cringed, "I don't even want to think about it."

"These two were nuts," the taller man down on the topless hooker, "That's why I choose these them. They were banned from the redlight district because of their borderline homicidal tendencies. Did you manage to read what they had planned to do after they had their fun?"

"Little Miss Gestapo was going to rape me while strangling me with ninja wire," he recalled, "and right as she came sever my pretty little head clean off."

"That's it?" the taller man was surprised, "Pretty tame compared to what I've seen her do. Oh well, maybe she liked you or something."

"That's not very reassuring," he claimed as an amorphous blackness covered him and shriveled away, revealing the dark-haired fledgling jiang-shi, "Why do they let people like this to walk around free?"

"They have their uses. I heard they're used pretty frequently in the Jonin Exams," the man answered he to was enshrouded in the same glob-like darkness before Kin's mistress appeared in his place, "So, what has this outing taught you?"

"This village is full of murderous sluts and rapists," she spat, "And that was my first kiss."

"Besides that," Tenten retorted.

"Drunks and hookers are as close to ready-made meals as you can get," Kin stated turning her gaze to the unconscious hookers, "and apparently the sensations humans feel when we feed on them is way better then sex."

"True," Tenten declared as she reached for two scrolls hidden in her pouch, "Now after a meal its only polite to clean up after yourself." Tenten spread open the scrolls and quickly sealed the two hookers within them before they regained their bearings.

"This is so no one discovers us, right?" Kin deduced.

"Your about half right," she answered, before she felt her cheeks warm and a familiar presence wash over her, "I suppose now is a good a time as any to introduce you to him."

"To who?" Kin questioned, "Is there another Jiang-shi in this village?"

"No, your the only one I've successfully turned," she gazed around the apartment with a appraising eye, "This place isn't half bad, considering."

"Successfully?"

"It took me a while to figure out I could only turn virgins,"

"That's true!" Kin shouted, before another, more embarrassing thought hit her, "HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS... AM A VIRGIN?"

"I'm not sure that something you want shout out around here," Tenten calmly answered whilst continuing her inspection of the apartment. Now that she really looked, this place was surprisingly clean considering how filthy its previous occupants were.

"Don't change the subject,"

"Do you really wanna know?" she gave Kin a coy smile that only worried her more with that slight blush on her face.

"What did you do?" Kin swallowed hard. There were many ways to check if a girl was a virgin in this day and age, but all the ones she currently thought of were all incredibly embarrassing and invasive.

"Well, I took a," Kin readied herself, "wild guess."

"You what?"

"I took a wild guess. I liked you, so I wanted to keep you. Simple as that," Kin's eye twitched, her Mistress was having way too much fun toying with her emotions, "What did you think I did, strip you down play a doctor. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"MY MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER," Tenten laughed at how gullible she was, but Kin was far less amused.

Kin decided it would be best to not say anything for fear of her creator's further teasing, choosing instead to wait by the door while Tenten continued inspecting the apartment of ill repute. After sometime, Tenten seemed finished going over the place and made for the door and a grumbling Kin.

"Are you still mad?" Kin remained silent, "Come on, can't take a joke."

"I prefer my chastity not be a joke," she commented.

"Now don't get your in a bunch, here, I got a present for you," Tenten took the apartment's key from the lock.

"What's this for?"

"This is your place now,"

"Why would I want a prostitute's apartment, aren't I living at your shop?"

"I said this is your place," Tenten continued, "You never know when you'll need a safehouse. I've got few places all over the village, but I hardly ever stay in them."

"Thank god," Kin said, "I'm looking forward to that nice coffin. I can't believe I said that."

"Let's go we still have two more stops to make," they silently left the apartment, not bothering to lock up, and made their way to the top floor to apartment 1004, "Someone I want you to get reacquainted to lives here."

"More serial killers moonlighting as hookers," Kin quipped laden with sarcasm.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he's probably as far from that demographic as you can get," Tenten hinted, "through he'll more than likely get your blood pumping in more ways then one. Do you mind?" Tenten stepped aside and gestured to the locked door. Kin sighed reluctantly and took a knee while removing a pair of senbon hidden in her hair to pick the lock. Tenten was about to peek over Kin's shoulder to watch her work, but before she could Kin unlocked the door.

"Your good at that," Tenten was impressed.

"It was nothing," she pushed the door open. Tenten was the first to enter and place her index finger over her mouth and whispered a shushing noise.

Kin followed her in and took a moment to inspect the place. Her mistress had been catching her off guard for most of the night and while some of it was pleasant, others were not. This time she wanted a heads up beforehand, curiously enough Tenten didn't seem to care and plopped herself down of the couch in the living room in front of an old rabbit-eared television set.

All in all the dump wasn't to much different from the hooker's apartment, except you could tell it belonged to a man, a teenage man, if she was reading the place right. A thin layer of dust coated the top of the television set in the living room, a carton of curdled milk sat precariously on the ledge of the kitchen, the garbage bin filled to the brim with empty cups of instant ramen, '_Seriously who eats that much ramen._' She continued her investigation and entered the living room where Tenten was sprawled out on the couch flipping through a magazine. Scattered about on the floor was an assortment of manga, anime, and cds, some of which caught Kin's eye.

'_8 volumes of Highschool of the Dead, Claymore, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Freezing, Rave Master. Gotta be a boy_,' she mused, turning her attention to the other media laying around.

'_Gurren Lagann, Soul Eater, Devil May Cry, both seasons of Gundam 00, Tenchi Muyo, Cowboy Bebop, Death Note, Golgo 13. Not bad, I like some of these_,' she thought picking up another random pile of what she thought were dvds.

'_Alestorm, Disturbed, The Lonely Island, Richie Branson, Beck – Mongolian Chop Squad, Powerglove, My Chemical Romance, Dragonforce, Skid Row, Ozzy Osbourne, Dethklok,_' Kin had stars in her eyes, one after another she spotted more and more of her favorite music, "This guy has awesome taste."

"I'll say," Tenten concurred. Kin turned to her and for the first time noticed what she was actually reading, H+H Violent Paradise, Naughty Kunoichi Beach Party Unclassified.

'_Definitely a teenage boy,'_ she no longer harbored thoughts of the resident's gender, "Why are you touching that?"

"I wanted to know what he was into," she deadpanned, "No worries, none of the pages are crusty." Again Kin was caught off-guard, this time by Tenten's bluntness.

"You done looking around," Kin nodded and Tenten slipped the dirty magazine back under the couch cushion, before resuming her original objective.

Silently the pair walked into the resident's bedroom and towards the light emanating from behind the bathroom door. Tenten slowly nudged the door, allowing a plume of steam to exit. As the steam and the warmed air escaped, Kin was bathed in a stiflingly, overbearing pressure that seemed to suck away all her strength. Tenten peeked her head into the bathroom through the steam, past the fogged over shower door to the distorted outline of a young man.

Tenten still unaware of Kin's shaky disposition, crept in until she heard a faint whimpering behind her, "Mistress, help." Tenten turned around around just in time witness Kin collapse.

Acting quickly, Tenten caught her before her episode drew their target's attention. She quickly deduced the reason behind her fledgling's sudden breakdown, the pressure that mercilessly exuded from their target's person. She was still alert and conscious, but the flushed expression she held spoke volumes. Obviously she far too inexperienced to handle the close proximity of such an indescribable power.

Sensing her Mistress's most likely course of action, she grabbed hold of her arm, with what little strength still possessed spoke, "Not yet."

It seemed as if Kin's curiosity got the best of her, but who wouldn't want to know what caused her to go from top-of-the-food chain to simpering sheep. Tenten helped her right herself, but it apparent she was still too weakened to regain her footing and, in a rather undignified fashion, crawled on all fours into the bathroom.

Tenten was impressed by her tenacity, not so much by her crawling around like a dog, so she offered Kin her shoulder. They silently re-entered the bathroom and without the sudden emergence of Kin's condition noticed something quite amusing. Their point of interest was the type to sing in the shower. They used that to their advantage and snaked closer to the shower door and nudged it open just enough for them to peek inside. And what they saw took their breath away.

_And so, the boy fell into a deep sleep._

_The struggling flames lay in the ashes._

_One by one, rise up and swell into that lovely face._

_Thousands of dreams float above the Earth._

_Those dreams..._

_On the night when silver eyes trembled,_

There in the shower stood Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, singing this terribly sad yet beautiful song. Tenten watched him sing as the hot water dampened his normally spiked locks, causing them hang down his face, then hit his nude from and stream down him to the floor combined with that nicely developed slightly defined physique gave him an elegant almost otherworldly presence. However, there was one little detail of his anatomy she was really disappointed with, his back was slightly turned toward them in a way that made it impossible to get a look at the goods. Discouraged she couldn't eye _"Little Naruto"_ she withdraw from her peeping spot and just listened to him sing.

_You were born in a sparkling light._

_Though hundreds of millions of months and years will pass,_

_no matter how many prayers return to the Earth,_

_I will continue to pray._

As she listened intently to him sing, she looked down to her companion. Her face was flushed a deep crimson and her breathing had became quick and shallow, if she hadn't known any better she would have thought her condition worsened, but she noticed her fidgeting and rubbing her thighs together through her kimono. She was totally engrossed with the sight of the young man before her.

'_And I warned her too,'_ she thought as a devilish idea presented itself. Tenten slowly moved away from the shower door, making sure not to disturb Kin, to the sink and grabbed the cup Naruto probably used when he brushed his teeth and slowly filled it with cold water. When it was full, she moved directly behind Kin and hovered the cup over the opening of her kimono at the nape of her neck. Just as she about to pour the water on her, she notice Kin slowly moved her hand downward and knew exactly what that meant. Kin had totally lost herself and seemed to have forgotten where they were and what they were doing. She needed to snap out of it, so Tenten poured the cup of cold water down her kimono. The moment the ice cold water hit her skin, she let out an audible gasp and slipped face first to the floor.

Naruto was immediately brought to attention and quickly opened the door, before assuming a defensive posture. He looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except his cup on the floor. He raced out of the bathroom, grabbing the towel folded by the sink, and into the living room. Again nothing out of place or amiss, _'Am I hearing things?'_

Just to be safe he checked the door and found it to be unlocked. Had he forgot to lock the door? It wouldn't have been the first time. He had gone all the to Nami no Kuni and back, before he remembered to lock up. He peeked his head out the door, but didn't see anyone. Naruto let out a heavy sigh and shut the door, making sure to lock the door this time. He reasoned he probably still on edge from the preliminaries and returned to finish his shower.

Across the way on the adjacent building directly facing to his bedroom window, Tenten watched him intently as she held Kin bridal style in her arm. Kin looked on as well with a frustrated look, before struggling to get loose from her mistress's embrace.

"Let me down," she said in an angry tone. Tenten complied and dropped her flat on her rear. Kin quickly stood up and brushed off her bottom.

"What, mad I didn't let you finish," she smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"I was next to you. I saw where you hand was going,"

"What are you talking about?" she genuinely had no clue what she was talking about.

"His presence really did a number on you," she was amazed, "That dampness between your legs should clue you into what you were about to do." Kin quickly realized what she was getting at and broke out in a full body blush.

"Losing your first kiss and letting yourself be molested by a topless hooker just pisses you off, but pleasing yourself in..."

"Don't say," Kin stopped her, "Who was that guy anyway?"

"You don't remember him, he was in the exams with us,"

"He was?" she tried to remember.

"You attacked his team," Tenten reminded.

"THAT SCREAMING IDIOT," she shouted, "He did this to me."

"Yep, little cutie's got some serious power,"

"How could he?" she wondered.

"There is something about his chakra that sets our kind on fire," she informed, "He had a similar effect on me when I first got near him."

"How could you stand to be so close to him and keep yourself in check?"

"You learned to tolerate it, but no matter how strong or experienced you get it'll always effect you,"

"Is there anyone else like him in the village?"

"That Gaara guy from Sunagakure has the same vibe, but no where as powerful as Naruto,"

"I see," Kin made a note to stay away from them, until she was stronger, "So his name is Naruto."

"Interested?"

"How could I not be,"

"I can't argue. He's sparked my interest since his team took out Zabuza Momochi,"

"Why haven't you turned him?"

"He's an unknown," she answered, "I want to make him mine, but there are too many questions. Why does he have this effect on us? What is his connection Gaara no Sabaku? Why is it that every person I've devoured been told to keep away from him? Why does he live alone in this area? What would happen to us if we fed on him?"

"I see for all we know he could be poison to us," Kin continued, "So what do you plan to do? If he's a threat we should eliminate him."

"Right now your my main concern. We need to put same meat on those bones, figuratively speaking. Then we can get to work," she explained, "As for him, I don't believe he's a threat. There's always the chance I could still make him mine. Who knows, he could be a veritable power-up for us."

"I hope the later applies," Kin grinned hungrily.

"So," Tenten drew her attention, "Have you cooled of yet?"

"Shut up," she had thankfully.

"That sounded like a yes to me," she chuckled, "One more stop and we'll be done for the night." Tenten leapt off the building.

"Next time," Kin took a final look back at Naruto's apartment window before departing as well.

_**Sometime later, behind the Hokage Monument**_

Tenten lead Kin to the outskirts of the village, behind the Hokage Monument, through an overgrown area that looked strangely similar to the Forest of Death. They ran through the overgrowth until it gave way to a large dried up rice paddy field bordered by several of abandoned houses. They continued to the path between the paddies and down to the road in front of the houses. Once they reached the main road, Tenten started counting the paddy to the east.

"1...2...3...4," she turned and walked down the path between the fourth and fifth paddies and counted again, "1...2...3...4." she stopped and turned to the paddy on her left, before crouching down and removing two scrolls from her pouch.

"Remember those prostitutes I sealed up?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you like either of them?" Tenten asked.

"No," Kin didn't need think about it.

"I mean did you want one of them to be your devoted slave forever?" Kin took a moment to think about.

"I'd prefer not to see them ever again," she answered.

"Okay," Tenten unsealed the two women. Fortunately, they were still out of sorts from their earlier encounter, "Make sure they don't run." Kin moved between the still glowing women, while Tenten moved to the edge of the paddy.

"_**Doton: Kakure Yaei**_ (Earth Release – Hidden Encampment)," she stomped.

At her command the paddy lifted itself free and rose up into a hinged lid over the massive pit. Tenten gestured for Kin to come on over. Kin moved over to the hole and heard groaning, a lot of groaning. She looked into it and saw a massive horde of decaying walking corpses, much like the ones she used on that poor bastard, Hoki, in the Forest of Death. Kin was thoroughly impressed, her mistress was ravenous, there had to be a least 100 of them packed down there.

"What now?" Kin asked.

"I should ask you," Tenten intrigued, "Do you want to make these two slaves or worm food?" Kin walked back and lifted the topless hooker up by the throat, before dangling her over the hole. She was about to let go when Tenten asked her to wait. Kin wondered what she was up to as she lifted the doctor to her feet.

"Wake up," she slapped her a few times.

"What," she finally woke, "Where am I?" Tenten restrained her arms behind her back and walked her to the edge of the pit. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and fully comprehend the kind of situation she was about to fall into.

"What are you doing, let me go," she ordered.

"You sure about that?" Tenten glanced at Kin. Kin caught the signal and loosened her grip, until the woman slipped from her grasp. The doctor watched helplessly as her friend fall.

She fell down into the darkness onto a bed of clawing hands. The ghouls suspended her above them and did their best to take their share of her. She screamed as they dug their nails and teeth into her body. Blood poured from every wound as they dug deeper and deeper into her, until they finally got a firm grasp. Her pained screams became hoarse as they penetrated her body and gripped her innards. With numerous tugs and yanks the ghouls began ripping the poor girl apart. With each handful they took from her another needy hand would violate her. She felt her life quickly fade, when an overzealous fiend grabbed her arm and with a single pull liberated it from the rest of her body. As she watched them greedily devour her arm in disbelief, she wished they would just end it. Briefly the faces of her many victims flashed before her eyes, the tears and cries of pain that once filled her with ecstasy. Ironic, she thought as they finally saw fit to rip her body apart.

The doctor screamed for them to stop, but they payed no heed to her cries. She looked on horrified as the monsters tore her friend apart. She looked to her friend one last time and look on her face, the woman mouthed a single word, before they tore her body limb from limb and devoured her being like swarm of starved piranha.

"The bitch got exactly what she deserved," Kin watched the display with a satisfied look plastered to her face.

"Your turn," Tenten informed the crying working woman.

"Please, no," she begged, "I'll do anything." Tenten gave her a contemplating look, before differing to Kin.

"What do you think?" she asked. Kin glanced at the woman.

"Please anything but this," she cried.

Kin stroked her chin inquisitively and hummed, "Anything?"

"Yes please," she answered.

"Okay," Kin finally answered.

"Thank you. Thank you," overjoyed they spared her.

"Drop her," she ceased her words of gratitude and look fearfully to Kin.

"You said anything," Kin spoke as Tenten let her go.

And so she fell into the pit of ghouls, but unlike her friend she landed roughly onto the ground. They didn't seem to have notice her while they consumed the remains of her friend. Fear stricken, she tried to climb out as silently as possible, so not to draw their attention.

"Hey dumb shits, she trying to get away," Kin's call did the trick and instantly they all zeroed in on the lingerie clad doctor. Like a pack of wild dogs, they set upon her. She flailed about frantically, lashing out in attempt to escape the ghouls and climb to freedom.

"Have fun," Tenten called down to her as the earthen lid began to close. Her cries filled the air as the hole sealed itself, forever silencing them.

"You enjoy this a bit to much," Kin stated.

"I was the only jiang-shi in this village for damn-near 16 years. I take my entertainment where I can," so she claimed, "Well that just about covers Jiang-Shi 101. I have several cache like this hidden all around the village, use them to dispose of the bodies. I'll show you where they are another night."

"So were calling it night?" Kin asked.

"Yeah, unless you have a better idea?"

"No I just need a bath," Kin complained, "I feel so dirty."

"For obvious reasons I'm sure," Tenten spoke, "but a nice hot bath sounds good right about know."

Together the two left the silence of the abandoned farm and back village, where they could properly refresh themselves after there night on the town.

_**In front of the 108 Dragon**_

Tenten and Kin returned to the shop around 4 in the morning, where they would hopefully be greeted properly. The moment Tenten unlocked the door and entered the shop with Kin, the servant awoke from his puddle of drool at the counter. Realizing who had entered the shop so late, he quickly moved from behind the counter and prostrated himself before them.

"Welcome home, Mistresses," he greeted properly from the floor, "I trust you had a pleasant night."

"That is none of your concern," Tenten spoke coldly as they walking past him and into the comfort of their home.

"Who is that guy?" Kin asked, "If you hate him so much why not kill him and be done with it?"

"Kill him?" Tenten thought a loud, "No, death is for too sympathetic a fate. I'll make sure he suffers every single day of his pathetic life, until he finally withers away like the filth he is."

It was obvious this topic was a very sore subject to her mistress and of all the things Tenten showed her that night, she'd prefer her bad side not be one of them.

"Umm... Where was the bathroom again?" she tried to change the6 subject, "I'd like to clean up before I turn in."

"That's not a bad idea actually," Tenten thought, "It's this way." Kin sighed in relief as her mood lightened. Tenten led Kin upstairs past both their respective rooms, and the as yet unknown room, to the last door at the end of the hall. Tenten pushed the door open and introduced Kin to her second most favorite room in the house.

Tenten pulled a small bin off the shelf and set it in front of her, "Put your clothes in this basket. We'll go shopping for new clothes tomorrow, til then you can borrow some of mine."

"Thanks,"

"Well I can't have you walking around naked," Tenten said as she shed her clothes and placed them in the bin. Kin did the same and as she tossed her clothes in the bin, she took note of Tenten's physique. She was slender yet curvy, lightly muscled with very well developed thighs, and a modest yet perky size C chest.

"Hmm," she continued to observed, "Just throwing this out there, but your clothes make you look really plain." Her baggy, loose fit clothes didn't do her justice in the least.

"I know," Tenten struck a pose, placing her hand of her hip and arched her back, "It helps keep me under the radar. Whenever I walk down the street all anyone ever sees is the moderately attractive girl-next-door."

"It most work wonders," Kin answered as her Mistress showed off her ego.

"Come on, don't be like that. You've got nothing to be worried about," she glanced over Kin. She was slightly shorter and a lot curvier, her supple muscle tone only enhanced her curves, particularly her large chest, "85 centimeters right?"

"You have some strange hobbies,"

"You think so?" she slid the door to the bath open, "Oh well. Here I'll wash your back for ya." Kin followed her into the partition where the bath was and was instantly taken aback by the sheer size of the room. The bath was nearly as large as her bedroom with two faucets in the shape of a dragon's head and filled nearly to the brim with pleasant smelling water.

"Why does your bathtub look like a hot spring?" she asked.

"Its more comfortable that. Here have a seat," she called her buxom friend over.

Kin sat down on the stool and let her scrub the dirt and grime from the past few days away. Afterward Kin returned the favor and much to her surprise Tenten didn't play any tricks or even try to cop a feel like in those cheesy tv shows. Instead she chose to simply soap and scrub herself like normal. After they had thoroughly cleaned up and rinsed themselves, they climbed in the hot bath. Tenten let out a tired sigh and rested against the back wall while Kin took to rest her head on the edge.

"This is nice," Kin sighed.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed, "but this will feel even better."

"What will?" Kin turned and saw Tenten flip a switch behind her. The effect was instantaneous and Kin jumped out of the water and slid across the wet floor.

"What was that?" she questioned. When she flipped that switch, Kin felt dozen of shocks all over her body.

Tenten laughed loudly as she watched Kin frantic escape, "That was great. You don't like my herbal low frequency bath. It really relaxes the muscles, sure you'll feel a slight jolt at first, but afterward it feels really good. Come on hop back in before you catch a cold."

"Can we even catch colds?"

"You know what I mean," she smiled. Kin started to climb back in, but Tenten's wasn't done with her yet, "It's the electricity that does it."

"Electricity?!" she shouted.

"There's nothing to worry about. A little electricity never killed anybody," she continued to toy with the girl.

"Water and electricity?" her mistress was nuts.

"It's perfectly safe," so she said, "It was designed after a hot spring resort from the Land of Hot Water. Quit being a baby." Kin slowly climbed back into the bath, enduring the numerous shocks and tingles. Tenten watched her fidget and squirm about trying to adjust to the new sensations for a while longer. Slowly Kin managed to find a comfortable position and while the shocks still got to her, were becoming more pleasurable.

"Now that that's over," Kin looked to her lady, "Would you mind answered a few of my questions?" Kin stared into Tenten's eyes and felt an overwhelming pressure befall her.

"Anything," she answered.

"Why was your team trying so hard to kill Naruto's team and why was Sasuke's chakra so foul?" Tenten asked.

"But... Mistress?" Kin faltered.

"There's nothing to fear," Tenten reassured her, "Any fears you had as a human are tantamount to dust."

Her mistress was powerful, ruthless, cunning, devious, manipulative, and by definition inhuman. Her former leader was just the same but, there was a glaring difference between the two. She liked Tenten, for all her quirks and push come to shove would side with the one that made her immortal not expendable.

Kin took a deep breath and spoke, "Mistress, to answer I would have to start from the beginning."

Kin proceeded to tell her everything she knew; Orochimaru being the leader of the Sound Village, her mission to test Sasuke Uchiha, but not kill him, the curse mark Orochimaru placed on him, the Sound Village's unorthodox structure, and the rumors she heard of the Sand and Sound Village's invasion of the Leaf. Tenten understood her apprehension to her question. Orochimaru of the Sannin was one of the most feared shinobi in the world and as much as she hated to admit it, he was still more powerful then her. A problem she would soon see rectified.

"What do you plan to do know?" Kin asked. Tenten digested all that Kin told her and came to a decision.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?"

"Yep, if the rumors are true and the invasion happens, then it works out for us just fine," she said, "During the confusion we could treat the danger zones like an all you can eat buffet. If not then, oh well."

"Your not going to tell the village?"

"I have bigger concerns then, a single human village,"

"What could be bigger then an invasion?" was her Mistress that detached.

"I said it before my biggest concern right now," she look to Kin, "is you."

"Me?" Tenten nodded.

"Your still a green Jiang-Shi, you need more time and feedings to fully develop," she informed, "At the very least I need you to develop your immunity to sunlight."

"Sunlight?" she thought back to the vampire movies she'd seen and paled, "We really do burn to death!"

"Yeah, it's not a pleasant sight, but don't worry the house and shop are shielded," she reassured, "You just can't leave the house until nightfall."

"How will I know when I'm immune to sunlight?"

"It'll just come to you, until then chill out around the house,"

"I can think of worse prisons," she relaxed, "I thought you were going to order me to keep on eye on my old teammates, but watching tv all day sounds nice, if a little boring."

"Well if you get bored there are a few things you can handle for me," Tenten crawled over to her with a delightfully tantalizing gleam in her eyes.

"Like what?" she swallowed nervously. She didn't want to read to another one of her mistress's pranks the wrong way again, but the gentle sway her breasts as she made her way across the bath and her earlier antics in the marketplace confused and enticed her.

"Oh I think you know what I mean," she said as she slowly sank into the water.

"Mistress?" this time she wasn't joking.

**Omake – Still Better**

Two weeks had past since Kin had become a Jiang-Shi, she still hadn't developed her immunity to sunlight and was confined to her mistress's shop. Currently she was spread out the couch in the living room in her black and pink bat printed panties and black tank top watching, ironically enough, a vampire movie marathon on the Midnight Channel.

"So B-man, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"What do you really think?"

"They're gonna fuck us the first chance they get."

_**Three hours and fifty minutes later**_

Daywalkers, big whoop," was her final verdict, "Next."

"I saw them feeding on Grandma Helen. They're like, vampire, you know?"

"Vampires don't exist, Jake."

_**An hour and fifty-three minutes later**_

"30 days of night, fucking awesome," her stomach grumbled, "Makes me kinda hungry. Wonder when Tenten's getting back."

"I've lived by their rules my entire life. I've protected them. Envied them. And for what? To be treated like an animal. We are not animals! Is this what you want? We can be slaves, or we can be... LYCANS!"

_**Six hours and forty-seven minutes later**_

Who would want to fuck a werewolf," she said disgusted, "Last ones left huh."

"Sleep my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. Therefore it shall always be yours. Sleep my only love."

_**Ten agonizing hours and eight minutes later**_

"That was the gayest piece of trash I've ever seen. They sparkled, they fucking sparkled," she agonized, "Is that what the world thinks we are."

Kin seethed and mentally added names to her hit list, when a sudden urge to vomit quickly came over her. She rushed to the bathroom and got reacquainted with her lunch.

"That was a first," she thought out loud. She had never hated anything to the point it made her throw up. She headed back down stairs to the kitchen and got a bottle of water to wash the bad taste away and as luck would have it her Mistress choose now to return.

"Kin, I'm back," Tenten came in through the back door, "I've got dinner... and a couple pizza too." Kin rounded the corner and went to welcome her back. Sure enough there Tenten was holding two large pizza, but there was someone with her. She was about to entice the poor bastard and lure him to the kitchen, when...

"Thanks for having me," he spoke. Kin froze in her step. She knew that detestable voice and turned to get a look at his face.

"Y...Your," she pointed at him.

"Oh, you recognize me," he smiled, "I'm..."

"Mr. Sun Sparkle," her rage boiled over, she could no longer hold back her righteous fury, and pounced on him. The two fell to the floor with Kin straddled on top him.

"Woah, this has never happened before," he said as he tried to slip out of his coat and shirt.

"I bet," she said as she punched him across the face and knocking out some of his teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL LADY?!" he yelled.

"We don't fucking sparkle," she was seeing red. "WE DON'T FUCKING SPARKLE!"

Kin pummeled the poor actor over and over again, all the while shouting, "WE DON'T FUCKING SPARKLE."

Ten minutes later

Kin's momentum slowed down and she regained her composure, "What happened?"

Tenten watched the whole display and while Kin's fury impressed her, she was disappointed at losing their dinner.

"Oh well, at least we got pizza,"

_**Author's Notes**_

First, I want to thank and apologize to everyone for waiting so long for this story to be released. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of Old Order. The next chapter will jump ahead to after the Sandaime's funeral, where Tenten and Kin start making plans towards Naruto.

Tenten and Kin's relationship are very much the same as in Dthegrimm's Rise of Jiang-Shi, but I think I enhanced some of their more subtle personality traits. Also this chapter has the very first lemon I've ever written and I would appreciate knowing what you all think of it. Check my profile for details on the uncensored version.

This opening chapter was released in tandem with the new chapter of Dragon of the Spiral, feature Naruto and Tayuya. On a side note, I started a poll while back for a fanfic I'm concepting called Shadow Rising. It's harem story featuring 6 kunoichi and our hero Naruto. For that story I don't want to decide the girls in his harem myself, I want to leave that up to you readers.

Once again thanks and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.

Till then keep reading and reviewing.

Harute Haptism


End file.
